Lost in Confusion
by G-Faerie08
Summary: What if the world you knew became something totally different when you woke up one morning? Bella Swan must find a way to fight to get back to the way her life was before, or else she could be lost forever..
1. Chapter 1 All Eyes on Me

**Writer's Intro: Hello. First and foremost, thank you for checking out my story. I do not own Twilight, nor its characters which belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first fan fic and hopefully not my last! Please feel free to leave comments and I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**Prologue/Chapter One - All Eyes on Me**

As I started to wake up, I could hear the commotion downstairs. Charlie was talking to someone but I couldn't quite make out who it was. Maybe it was Edward picking me up for school or something. Oh crap I forgot all about school. I sat up quickly and started to get out of the bed. Somehow I was tangled up in my sheets and when I went to stand up, I toppled over on to the floor. Just another day in the life of Isabella Swan I suppose.

The next thing I knew, there was a frantic knock on the door and the door flew open. "Bella honey, are you alright? Let me help you up." Slim hands reached around my arm to help me get my bearings about me. I took a double take once I was settled back on the bed. "Mom??" It sure looked like her..Sounded like her too..but what was she doing here..in Forks? "Mom, what's going on? Why are you up here?" She looked at me, and then to the door once Charlie came up the stairs and poked his head in my room.

"I'm up here because you scared the daylights out of us..We thought you hurt yourself again.." Mom replied, brushing some hair from my face. I pulled back a little, "No mom, I mean what are you doing here..in Forks?" She looked at me perplexed now, "Bella, honey. I live here..are you okay?" She paused to look back at Charlie. "Maybe we should take her back to the hospital to check her head again.." This must be a really tripped out dream. Maybe mom was just up for a visit or something. I don't know. "No hospital..I'm fine..Do you guys mind, I need to get ready for school now.." At first they were hesitant to leave me alone but soon let my room and shut the door softly.

As I was getting dressed, my mom's words were replaying in my head. What did she mean by getting hurt "again"? Yeah I know I that I sometimes have a rough and tumble with myself, but never to the point where I don't actually remember what happened. No time to think about it now. I was running late for school.

I made my way down the stairs where Charlie and Renee stood, "You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to. You can just take some time off and relax.." Things were just too weird now. "I'm fine. I'll see you guys later.."

I headed for the door when they started up again. "Aren't you going to wait for Mike to come pick you up?" Mike? Why on earth would Mike be coming to pick me up. If anyone was coming to pick me up, it would be Edward. "Are you talking about Mike Newton?"

"Yeah..He is your boyfriend, is he not?" Charlie put an arm around Renee's shoulder as they both stood there looking at me.

"Boyfriend?!" I started laughing, "You cannot be serious. Edward is my boyfriend. You guys ar-" Before I could finish, Mike Newton came in the door..into my house. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. S, how is my favorite girl doing this morning?" Then without any warning whatsoever, Mike took my hand and pulled me to his body and pressed his lips against mine. I managed to slip my arms between us and push him away. "What the hell are you doing Mike?! If this is your idea of a joke, it isn't fucking funny!" They all looked at me now as if I were an alien or something.

"I am not your girl..You two, aren't even married anymore..and..and.." My mind was starting to wander now as I looked around the room. Charlie and Renee's wedding picture hung on one of the walls among other family pictures. The whole place looked..different..More home-like. It certainly didn't look like mine and Charlie's house, but it was because there was the part of the entry way of the kitchen were little indentations were made to keep track of my height as a child..

Something was definitely off here..It was my house, but at the same time it wasn't. Renee was suppose to be in Florida with Phil and Edward was the one to pick me up for school and if he didn't I would take my truck. My truck! I ran over to the window to see and the old beat up Chevy, but it wasn't there. Just dad's cruiser in the driveway and some other car which I suspected to be mom's. Mike's was parked along the curb in front of our house.

My legs began feeling like jello now and my pulse picked up slightly. Something was definitely wrong with this whole situation. "This isn't right.."

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Their voices seemed so distant now and the room appeared as if it were slipping away from me. "What..is going on? Edw-" And then the next thing that happened, everything went black and every sound was silent..This must have been what Dorothy felt like after the tornado..

Toto, I don't think we're in Forks anymore..

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far! There is much much more that is aching to be written!**


	2. Chapter 2 Replaced

**Chapter 2 – Replaced**

"Maybe she hit her head on something in her room." I could just barely make out the words as my eyes were cracking open now. "Hey looks like she is coming to. That didn't take very long. Bells? Can you hear me?" I was still a little loopy but I sincerely hoped not as loopy as I was before my fainting spell. When my eyes focused, all I could see was Charlie. Thank goodness it was Charlie.

"Dad. I had the craziest dream. Mom was here..and Mike-" Both of whom were walking out of the kitchen. Mike with some ice in his hand, and Renee with a glass of water. "Please tell me I am dreaming." I pinched myself hard in the arm and shouted from the pain. "Shit!! That hurt like hell."

"Bella, mind your language please." Renee bent down and handed me the glass of water and some Tylenol. I was almost reluctant to take the Tylenol because it seemed like I was already on something that was making me trip out, but my head hurt and a part of my thigh as well from my lobster claw pinch. I popped the pills in my mouth and gulped them down. As I tried to get up from the floor, Mike started to help me. I shoved him away again. "No..Thank you..I am fine. Just let me get up on my own.." He backed off. If this was a joke orchestrated by my family and my friends, I certainly didn't think it was funny in the slightest. Apparently they didn't either because they were looking at me like I was completely out of my mind. They almost looked a little frightened of me.

"Mike, can you please make sure to get all of Bella's homework today? I think we're going to go get her checked out again." What was my dad saying? And what was up with this "again" crap!?

I got back on my feet, steadied and a little calmer than my first attempt when I woke up this morning. "No. Guys I am fine really. I'm just having a really crazy morning. I didn't sleep well, so that's probably why it seems like I am acting a little funny." I don't think they were buying it, but Charlie did a little shrug and looked over to my mom. This indicated that it was fine by him and waited to hear Renee's rebuttal. "I think once I get to school, I'll feel better. You know how school gets me jazzed up for the day. Seeing friends and stuff." I didn't want to go to school; I **HAD** to go to school. I had to make sure that I was just making all this stuff up or was hallucinating. Most importantly though, I **HAD** to see Edward. As long as Edward was still here, everything was fine.

It was agreed that I was okay enough now to go to school. As I was walking out the door with Mike close behind me, I heard my mother tell him to keep a close eye on me throughout the day. I didn't need a babysitter, and certainly not if it were Mike Newton.

The drive to school was somewhat of a quiet one. I just stared out of the window most of the time anxiously waiting to get out of the car. When we pulled up to Forks High, everything appeared to be normal. There was Tyler and his van with the rest of the gang hanging out. Mike turned off the car, "So you okay?" He broke the silence, placing a hand on my knee. Quickly, the car door opened and I jumped out. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I am going to go inside and use the restroom and freshen up a bit. I'll see you in English." And with that, I made a B-line to head inside. I actually did have to use the bathroom though.

Once I felt like I could face the rest of the Forks High student body, I walked out of the bathroom into the crowded hall of students. Just the usual socializing before first period. I turned to walk to my first class when someone bumped into me and my bag fell to the floor. When I reached down to pick it up, another set of hands met my bag before I did. I could recognize them anywhere, though they were a slightly

different shade than what I was used to.

It was him. Edward was here. I threw my arms around him tightly. "Thank GOD! I thought I was going crazy or something. My mom is here, and instead of you coming by this morning, Mike came over." Edward had a look of shock on his face, and so did a few other surrounding spectators. "Good morning to you too," He spoke as he peeled my body away from his. Something didn't feel right. I was suddenly much cooler than I was before. When I reached to touch his arm, it was just a warm as any other human's skin should feel. Why was Edward so warm? Why was his skin pinker than what I had remembered?

"Bella. Hello?" Edward was waving a hand in my face to get my attention. "Yeah I heard you had quite a time yesterday. I guess you're still feeling the effects." There was an awkward pause as we both just stared at each other. Me with longing, and him with utter astonishment and confusion. "So, I guess I'll see you in biology then. I have to get to class now." That was all of our conversation. It was as if everything we had been through together never happened. He didn't look at me like he used to. He practically pushed me away like I was some unappetizing entrée.

Everything started to die down a little as I stood there bewildered. "Miss Swan, you better go on to class before you're late." Mr. Banner said before following behind some students into his own classroom.

"Class, right.". Going to class seemed like the only thing that made sense so far because everything up to this point was completely insane.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeking

**Chapter 3 –Seeking**

As hard as I tried, I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. All I could think about was how weird everyone was acting. It was like I was in an alternate universe or something. Or maybe I was just going out of my mind. A lot weirder things have happened. I should know.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Biology came around. I would sit with Edward and it would totally normal. When I walked in, Mike must have been at the door waiting for me because he slid his arm around my waist and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I checked to make sure Edward wasn't around to see or he would have killed him, but there he was. Edward was in the classroom and he saw the whole thing and didn't show any sign of interest whatsoever. Now I knew something was wrong.

I walked over to our table and Edward was sitting in my seat. He must have not noticed the error because he didn't budge except to move his chair forward so I could get by.

I sat down next to him, "Are we playing musical chairs today or something?"

"Huh?" He turned to look at me and when he did, I could feel my eyebrows furrow and my mouth open slightly to say something. The sunlight came shining through the window and right onto Edward's skin. His skin wasn't sparkling. There were no diamonds, no dazzling, no little dingles. I could feel my heart start to pick up again.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't look so hot. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Edward had concern in his eyes as he looked at me. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag. "Leave it. If you have to go home or something, I'll make sure it gets to you."

Edward motioned for Mr. Molina to come over to tell him what was going on. Mike immediately had to come put his nose in our business. "I can take her Cullen, thanks anyway."

"No!" I almost shouted. "I mean, Mike I'll need you to take down all the necessary notes so that way when you come over we can study and stuff." If everyone else was going to lie to my face, why couldn't I do the same? "It's probably nothing anyway. A cold compress would be nice. Edward will make sure I get their okay."

"Yeah Mike. Don't worry about it. I'll have your girl back in no time." Edward placed his hand lightly at the small of my back to lead me out of the room. Once Mr. Molina shut the door behind us, I took Edward's hand and quickly pulled him to the nearest exit. "Yeah, the nurse is the other way I think."

Once we were clear from any possible eavesdroppers, I slapped Edward across his cheek.

"Owwww! What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing the side of his face. It was amazing how fast the pink was darkening where my hand met his skin.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Any other time you wouldn't have felt that. You wouldn't have even flinched! Your skin is warm like mine. And what was that all about saying that I'm Mike's girl!?"

I was about to slap him again, but he caught my wrist that time. "Bella, you are acting like a crazy woman. First this morning when you gave me that more than friendly greeting, and now you're slapping me when I have no clue what I did to deserve it." He didn't seem to be as mad so much as he was baffled by my behavior.

"I'm not crazy," I started. "Something is seriously wrong around here. You, Edward Cullen, are my boyfriend. Not Mike Newton. I moved up here from Arizona because my mom remarried and moved to Florida with Phil. Don't you remember?" I searched his eyes for any unspoken answer indicating that he did indeed remember everything. But there was nothing.

"From the stories I've heard since I moved here was that you have lived here all your life. Grew up with Mike and everyone else in your group. You and Jessica are best friends. Look, I knew you kind of had a little thing for me when I first moved here, but I thought you were over it. Me and Jessica are kind of going out now." Just that last sentence sent me over the edge.

"You and JESSICA!? You cannot possibly be serious!" I was about to go into hysterics now. "What the fuck is happening to me!?"

"Bella calm down-"

"Don't. Don't you even dare tell me to calm down right now! You don't understand because you-," Slowly the tears started welling up in my eyes. "You don't exist to me anymore. My life is all wrong. My life is, gone."

He reached up and wiped a tear away from my face with his thumb. "Don't cry. I can't take it when girls cry. You must have taken quite a fall yesterday. Carlisle probably should have made you stay in the hospital."

"I don't even remember what happened yesterday. That's kind of ironic because I can remember every other important part of my life, but not yesterday. You are about the 4th person to remind me that 'something happened' but what that is, no one has yet to explain it to me."

"You really don't?" He asked and I just shook my head. All I wanted to do now was crawl into a whole and when I crawled back out, everything would be back to normal.

"Well. Carlisle said that you and some friends were down at La Push for some cliff diving. When you jumped, you didn't pop up through the water and your friend, I think his name was Jacob, pulled you out. You were unconscious so someone took you to the hospital." Now he was the one who was sounding crazy. Me, the clumsiest person on the planet going cliff diving? Not likely.

"And that's it?" I was waiting to hear more, but Edward just shrugged. "That's it. Well, that's all Carlisle told me anyway. He doesn't really like to discuss patient information but since we're school buddies, I got it out of him."

It took me a moment to process again everything that Edward said. So I was in some sort of accident, big surprise there, not! And, Jacob pulled me out and saved me. If anyone else had the answers I was looking for, it had to be Jacob.

"I have to go. Would you please just drop my bag off later? I have to go see someone. I-," How was I even going to get there, was I going to walk? "Did you drive to school today? Nevermind. I'll just wait until after school so Charlie doesn't have a fit about me skipping."

"And you mom too right? My parents are pretty cool about that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I know." I replied. Edward wasn't getting what I was saying. "Well, you just seem like you came from a pretty cool family."

He nodded and looked at his wristwatch, "Well, Biology is pretty much over now. I guess we should head back in now. Finished up the day so you can go where ever it is that you need to go later."

"Yeah. Um I am really sorry about your face. I promise I'll make it up to you. Somehow." That was a very loaded word 'somehow.'

"I'm sorry about your hitting me too." He laughed, and then there was that heart melting smile of his. I would have swooned had he not really been looking at me when he was doing it. "Hey Jess."

"Hi Eddie," Jessica Stanley came trotting over to stand next to Edward, looping her arm through his. "Hi Bella. I am glad to see you are okay now. Mike is looking for you by the way. Come on Edward, walk me to my next class?"

I had to try so hard to not just reach up and choke Jessica and her bobbly little head. "I'm going to be late for gym if I don't get going now anyway. See you later Edward, Jessica." Before I had the chance to turn around and do some more slapping, I quickly made my way back to the class to grab my stuff so I could finish out this hellish day at Forks High.

------------------------------------------

Gym was over and I didn't even bother to shower. "I'm going to take the bus home and then I have to take care of something. I have an appointment actually so I most like will not be seeing you later. Bye."

I wasn't going to give Mike the chance to protest. I wanted to get home as fast as I could and take the car to go see Jacob. I hoped beyond all hope that he had some sort of answers that made sense. He was the only other link left in my life that I prayed was still there.

I jumped from the top step of the bus and to my surprise, I didn't even fall down. That was a plus, but it also concerned me because my stumbling about every second almost was a part of my life. Now it appeared that that very simple action was gone too.

Renee openned the door before I even made it there and I breezed past her, "Mom I'm going to need to take the car." I skipped every other step as I was making my way up the stairs.

"Now just wait a second. How did today go? I don't even need to ask that because I was already notified that you had to go see the nurse today-," What a snitch! God, Mike was really starting to piss me off now.

"Mom. It was no big deal. Turns out. I'm just PMS'ing. Yeah. I took some Midol and I am good as new now. I'm going to go see Jacob if that is okay. To hang out and stuff."

The look on her face was telling me that she thought it was a bad idea, but I just batted my eye lashes and puckered my lower lip out a little. That sort of thing usually only worked with Charlie, but apparently it worked on mom too. "Fine. You can drop something off for your dad to Billy anyway. Call me as soon as you get there and call me as soon as you are about to come home?"

"Thanks!" I ran upstairs to change and freshen up a little.. I wanted to appear somewhat decent and not mental like everyone was treating me today thus far. "Okay mom. I'll see you later." That was an odd thing to say considering that she should have been in Florida, but I didn't have time to go over the technicality of the situation. I needed to go see Jacob, and fast.

* * *

**Sooooo...? How is it so far!? Review, review, review! Pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Forked Roads

**Chapter 4 - Forked Roads  
**

It seemed like my mind detached myself from my physical body because the 15 mile trip to La Push took no time at all. I've never been more excited and nervous to see Jacob before in my life thus far. I was excited because if anyone other than Edward could bring me back from insanity, it would be Jacob. I was nervous though, because what if Jacob couldn't help? What if I was stuck in this horrible existence forever? I shuddered at the thought and just stared at the Black's front door before cutting the engine and stepping out of the truck.

While the drive didn't take too long, the walk to the door was like an eternity. I finally made it and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" A loud male voice, unmistakably Billy's, called from behind the door.

I turned the knob and walked inside. The smell of fresh fish being fried hit the inside of my nostrils. It was a pleasant smell, despite the fact that I was not a big fish fan. I ate it, but it was not my food of choice.

"Umm. Hi Billy. Is Jacob around?" I was sure that if Jacob had heard my voice, he would have come running out my now.

Billy wheeled out of the small kitchen, "Bella! Glad to see you up and functioning okay. Jacob just when to go drop some fish off to Sam for me. They sure were biting today. Shame your dad had to work. Make yourself comfortable. Want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you though." There was an awkward silence. It was a small reservation, how long could Jacob possibly take?

"I think I will have something to drink. Maybe a glass of water."

"One water, coming right up." If only Billy knew what was going on in my tormented head.

While Billy retrieved the water, Jacob came barreling through the door. I was relieved. Billy was a nice guy and everything, but it was like talking to my own dad and was just all around awkward.

"Bella, hey! As soon as I saw the truck, I came running back home." Before I could respond, his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. "You came to thank me didn't you? I'll go put on my chap-stick and you can thank me for as long as you would like."

At least Jacob's humor was still intact, "Thank you and I was wondering if I could talk to you. In private?" Billy handed me the water and wheeled back in to the kitchen.

"Of course, I have to go to my room for a second."

I rolled my eyes and took Jacob's hand before he could go, "Leave the chap-stick. You won't be needing it today Casanova." We walked out the door and to the garage. It was the only place I could think of that Jacob and I could talk without being interrupted, or overheard.

"So, what's up? How are you feeling today by the way?" He asked as he leaned back against his workstation.

"That is kind of sort of what I came to talk to you about. I need to know exactly what happened yesterday."

Jacob shrugged. Obviously he could not tell there was an undertone to my voice. A sort of hidden meaning. "We were all hanging out and you said you wanted to go diving. So Me, Embry, Quil, Sam, the usual gang, all headed for the cliff. You dove first of course, and then when you didn't come up after a while, I went in after you. That was pretty much it."

That was it? "So nothing, unusual happened? Didn't you think it a little weird that I would even suggest such a thing as cliff diving?"

"No. You're always coming up with some sort of crazy adventure. It is something you've always done."

I shook my head, "No Jacob. I would never do anything like that. I know I tend to get myself in to situations, but not usually on a voluntary basis. Something had to have happened down there or somewhere."

"When you say, 'something had to have happened' what exactly do you think happened? I promise, we didn't see anything out there and I was down there as soon as I saw you were in trouble." Jacob was beginning to look at me the way everyone else had been looking at me all day.

"Jake. I-I don't know what happened exactly. All I know is where I am at now is completely different. Everything is so different. So wrong."

I proceeded to tell Jacob everything that I could remember from my actual life. Vampires, wolves..everything. As I talked, I would glance at his face occasionally to see if he was actually listening to me, or about to call for insane asylum to come take me away. Not so much to my surprise, Jacob listened as intently as ever.

"That is, very interesting to say the least," He paused for a moment. "So you actually believe everything that you 'remember'? How do you know it all wasn't just a dream?"

"Trust me. If anything, this, where I am at now, is the dream. I am so scared because everything that I love, is basically gone." Edward's face flashed in my mind, and then Jessica right beside it. Red, the color of rage blanketed that recent memory.

Jacob ran his fingers through his jet black hair. He appeared to be thinking very carefully before finally answering me. "As you already know, there are many myths and legends that our tribe believes in." He sighed and shook his head, "Back when our people first inhabited La Push, there was a medicine man who claimed he could travel to different worlds. He said that each world was like the previous, but there was always something a little bit different than the last."

Even when Jacob told me about the story "cold ones", he had doubt in his voice. They were just silly legends after all. "I'm not saying you are crazy or anything, but, if what you are saying is true I would just go with the flow. See how it all plays out."

"See how it all plays out?" I repeated and scoffed. Apparently, Jacob did not see the serious of the situation as I had.

"Yeah. The medicine man said that while things seemed out of place, he did what he had to do to in order to survive in his existence. The worlds provided insight into the conflicts of his original life. Once he worked through it, he found his way back home." He pushed away from the workstation and folded his arms across his chest.

"Here or in another world, you are still Bella Swan. " He opened his arms and waited for me. How could I resist? Even though I sounded crazy, Jacob didn't make me feel like a freak. It was comforting.

"Thanks for listening." I caught sight of the sky through one of the windows and it was getting dark outside. "Oh crap. I forgot to call home and tell Renee I made it here okay. Ah, and I don't even have my phone with me. That's just great."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they probably called here and dad told them everything was okay. He hasn't yelled for us or anything, so that is always a good sign. It will all be okay Bells. Go home, take a nice bath, and relax. If you need me to help, I would be more than happy to come with."

I pulled away and slapped him in the arm, "Jacob. You have a way of turning things completely around to something not even remotely related to the current situation."

A hearty chuckled escaped his lips, "You can't blame me for trying ,can you? I am a growing, hormonal teenage boy. It is what we do."

"I'm going home now Jacob. I'll call you tomorrow." To give Jacob a little treat, I stood on my toes a little and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "That is all you are getting. Take it or leave it."

Jacob followed me out to my truck and watched me drive off back to Forks. I did feel a little bit better, but still just wanted everything to go back to normal. Maybe he was right. I should try to just let things play out. "Go with the flow," as Jacob had put it. I was still the same Bella. I would stay the same Bella. It was everything else that I was worried about and I would not rest until I got it all back.

Even if it could be the last thing I would ever do in either life..

* * *

_**Dum Dum dum. Reviews will get you more story!!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Partners for Life

**Chapter 5 - Partners for Life  
**

The return trip home, I was in no rush. The last thing I wanted was for Renee and Charlie to freak out at me for not calling when I got to Jacob's. So as soon as I entered the house, I spoke before they had a chance to start. "I'm really sorry. I know I forgot my cell and I forgot to call when I go there, but as you can see I am perfectly fine so there is no need to worry."

Charlie nodded and got up to go get himself another beer, "Your mother called Billy anyway so, just make sure you have everything before leaving again."

"There is a plate sitting in the oven for you if you are hungry." My mom was lighting a couple of candles and turning off the light in the living room. Ew, if this was one of my parents romantic moments, I did not want to be anywhere near.

At the mention of being hungry, I didn't even realize until then that my stomach was growling and aching for some food. I grabbed the plate from the oven and a soda from the fridge and stopped at the stairs, "I'll be up in my room doing some homework and then probably going to bed afterwards."

"Okay Bells. We'll see you in the morning." Charlie didn't hover, which I considered one of his best qualities. Renee on the other hand always tried to get too involved in my life. Even before all of this crazy stuff started happening to me.

When I got to my room, I saw my phone on the dresser and picked it up. There were about 5 missed calls and a million more text messages, all from Mike of course. Of all the boys in Forks, why was Mike the one chosen to be my boyfriend in this alternate life? He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but this was just so, weird. All together weird.

As I worked on my homework, I couldn't stop thinking about my time with Jacob. What he said was almost as crazy as what I was telling him, but what if he was right? Maybe I was trapped in this alternate universe. Either that, or I was dead and Edward being with Jessica Stanley was my own personal hell; which seemed the greater possibility the longer I thought about it.

As hard as it was going to be for me, I had to try not to resist. I was obviously here for a reason, right? Maybe there were some things that I needed to work through in order to get back to my life, back to Edward.

It took a while for me to get to sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about, everything. When I did finally drift off to sleep, I dreamt of..nothing. To say the least, I was extremely disappointed by the fact that I didn't even dream about Edward.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm and hopped in the shower. I was determined now to make my new experience more tolerable for me and everyone else.

"Good morning, mom. Morning dad." I frolicked down the stairs and in to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Well, good morning Bella. It looks like you are back to your old self today. You look nice too." Mom started taking some eggs from the fridge to make breakfast.

"I feel good as new." Okay, I needed to tone it down a bit because even I was freaking myself out. "I have a little while before school, sit down and I will go ahead and make us all some eggs and toast."

Charlie stopped mid-drink of his coffee, and looked to Renee. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella Swan?"

I rolled my eyes and started cracking eggs in to a bowl, "Dad, I'm right here. I just-I gave you guys a hard time yesterday so I want to do something nice. Is that so wrong?"

"It is never wrong when it comes to making food. I won't question you about it ever again." He chuckled and continued to drink his coffee as he read the day's paper.

"Thanks," I continued by scrambling some eggs and putting some bread in the toaster. There was a knock on the front door. It had to be Mike. Okay, I know I said that I was going to "go with the flow" but there was absolutely no way I was going to make out or do anything else with Mike Newton. So I had to think of a strategy to deal with him.

"Good morning Charlie. Renee. Wow, hey Bella. You look really nice today." Mike walked right on in the house.

"Hi Mike." I tried to sound as pleasant as possible aside from my stomach suddenly churning from nausea. "Sorry about not calling last night. I was doing homework and then I just fell asleep afterward."

"S'okay. I was worried, but it is nice to see you are doing okay now." He moved closer to me, but this time was not so eager to go in for a kiss or any other affectionate motion. Thank God for that.

"Yep. I'm making a little bite to eat. Sit down and we can eat before we have to go." I wished more than anything that I had the truck and I could drive myself to school. In my mind, I kept repeating "go with the flow" over and over.

Mike and I got to school about 15 minutes before we needed to be at our first class. It was just enough time for me to get my bearings about me and brave whatever was to come my way. "You can do this." I muttered under my breath. I was just about to walk to Tyler, Angela, Eric, and others when petite hands were waving to me from the corner of my eye. Alice? Alice!

"It is so good to see you!" It really was. I had been so wrapped up about Edward that I almost forgot about my quirky best friend Alice Cullen.

She smiled brightly at me, "You act like you haven't seen me in forever. "

"Well it just seemed like forever." I just stared at her, almost afraid to blink or else she would be gone. "Remind me, where did you go again?"

"The field trip for drama class to Los Angeles. The drive was excruciatingly long, but so worth it! We got to do a little shopping and of course I got you couple of things. I mean, Los Angeles is one of the fashion capitals of the world! It's at the house though because it was all too much to bring to school and I didn't want any of it to get messed up."

There was one thing that didn't change at least; Alice's love for shopping and fashion. "That's great. I can't wait to see."

"So you're coming over after school then right? We can put on our own little fashion show and everything." Alice cooed, eyes lighting up just thinking about dressing me up like her own life-sized Barbie. Yep, Alice was all too much the same. Damnit.

The bell rang signifying it was time for class. "I guess we'd better get inside now. I'll see you later for lunch."

"I know. See you later Bella." Alice glided, no, not glided. She had a little bounce to her step as she walked away to her first class. So Edward and Alice were here. Where were Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett? The answer for that would have to wait for the time being.

The first couple of classes passed slowly, then lunch finally came around. I grabbed a salad and bottled water and started to make my way over to where I usually sat, but Alice was waving me over again. How could I refuse?

"Why were you heading over to Jessica Stanley and the other pod people?" Alice took a bite from her pizza. It was weird seeing her eat actual food.

"I have no idea. Mike is over there too. He is my-boyfriend after all." The last bit almost made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"Uhh. I honestly do not know what you see in him. I'm sorry. I just don't think you guys click that well. Now you and Edward on the other hand, I can definitely see some potential there." Alice wasn't the only one. Even in this life, she was very intuitive.

"Well, he is with Jessica. I'm with Mike. And the beat goes on.." Suddenly, I was beginning to lose my appetite.

Alice stopped eating, "Did you say Jessica and Edward were together? That is the funniest thing I have heard all day." She began to giggle and actually snorted in the process.

"Why is that funny? Edward told me that yesterday. He said that he and Jessica were going out."

"They may have gone out on dates, but I can tell you for a fact that they are not an item Bella. Ever since we moved here, Stanley has been trying to hang on him like a leech. At first he thought it was cute, but that definitely wore off quickly. I can tell."

If what Alice was saying was true, then why would Edward say to my face that he and Jessica were going out? It just didn't make any sense.

"Hey, where is the rest of the gang? Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett?" I was curious to see where the other Cullens were hiding.

"I don't know where Jasper is. He was already gone when I woke up this morning but I am sure he around here somewhere. Rose and Emmett are, coming right this way." She pointed behind me and there they were. I stood and hugged Rosalie.

"I've never been happier to see you guys!"

"Yo Bella! Bring some of that action over here!" Emmett pushed Rosalie aside and pulled me in to a bear hug. Seeing the Cullens together, they seemed so ordinary now. They all looked the same, but the fair glow was gone from their complexions. They were human now. Like the rest of the commoners. Well, Rosalie still held her nose a little higher than everyone else's.

"Do me a favor, and please do not do that ever again. You wrinkled me shirt!" Rosalie plopped down into a seat and looked around the cafeteria. "Where is Edward?"

"He is eating in the woods somewhere," Emmett replied. "Something about hiding from somebody."

I had a feeling that after our encounter yesterday, he was probably hiding from me. "I'm going to head to Biology now. I think we have a quiz or something and I need to get my notes from my locker. I will see you guys later." I left them there and went to the bathroom to splash some water in my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't know if I could go through with all of this or not. Edward was hiding from me just like before when I first moved to Forks. Even in this life, I was pushing him away.

* * *

I was dreading going to Biology now because I knew Edward wouldn't be there. I proved myself wrong though when I walked through the door. There he was, sitting there just like yesterday. I walked over to our table and took the empty seat beside him. "Hey."

His golden eyes looked up at me from his textbook. "Hey Bella. How are you feeling today?" He closed the book and turned his body more towards mine to face me.

"I'm doing much better. Actually, I need to apologize to you for yesterday. I was acting really weird. It was just a crazy weekend and everything. So, I am sorry if I caused you any distress or anything." Edward meant more than anything else in this world to me. That would never change, no matter what universe I was trapped in.

"It was no trouble at all. Don't worry about. It was actually kind of..a breath of fresh air. I know that probably sounds crazy but, it is what it is." The classroom was starting to fill up now with students. Mike locked eyes with mine for a brief second and came over to our table.

"Bella. I haven't seen you all day. What have you been doing?" As soon as Mike came over, Edward's demeanor changed. He turned back to face the front of the classroom and it almost looked like he scooted a little bit away from me.

I got up and grabbed Mike's jacket, pulling him with me to the back of the room, "You know what Mike? I am not dealing with this right now. You are smothering me and I need some space. It isn't necessary for you to keep track of my every move nor is it for me to keep track of yours. Back. The. Fuck. Off!" I let go of him and turned on my heel. A couple people must have overheard the last bit because when I caught their glances, they immediately turned away and began talking lightly to the person next to them.

I sat back down and watched Mike walk to the front to his seat, arms folded in front of him like he was about to blow a gasket or something. I hated to be rude like that, and it probably wasn't the best way to go with the flow of things, but he was driving me nuts!

"That was interesting." Edward said low enough for just me to hear. "Trouble in paradise?"

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, "More like trouble with a parasite."

"I know what you mean." Was the last thing he said before Mr. Molina came in the door and interrupted our conversation.

"Okay guys. I want you to look at the person next to you and say hello to you partner for the next couple of weeks..Each pair will be given a topic having to do with our local vegetation. It will be your jobs to become field researchers. You will put together a presentation for the class and teach your peers what you have learned. I will be handing out the guidelines and topics right after I take the attendance."

"So, partner." I turned to face the man who the heavenly voice came from, "Don't even think about dumping all of the work on me." He joked. Oh it was so nice to see Edward smile.

"Oh please, I have just as much brain power as you do Cullen. Maybe even more." I wanted so bad to just lean over and kiss him, but I didn't know if that would be taken too well. Especially with Mike looking back at us every ten seconds. He wasn't just looking, he was glaring.

Mr. Molina got around to handing us the instructions and our research topic. "We got moss. Shouldn't be too hard. It is all over this place." Edward muttered, sliding the sheet to me.

It took me a second to break my attention away from his chiseled features to make my brain work again enough to respond, "Yeah. It sounds easy enough." Time flew by this period. Why did it speed up when I was with Edward, but drag on like a snail when I was away from him? Time was cruel.

"I'm actually coming over later to see Alice. Maybe we can talk a little bit about the project and what angle we want to go with for our presentation." We both stood up and gathered our things together to leave the classroom.

"That sounds cool. I guess I will see you later then." He started to move closer to me a little, but then something made him change his mind and he backed off some. "Try to stay out of trouble." His eyes darted to Mike and then back to me.

"Oh I won't. Don't worry about it." I only want to get in to trouble with you Edward Cullen. You, and no one else.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

**Chapter 6 - Revelations  
**

Needless to say, Mike was not all too eager to take me home today and guess what? I couldn't care less. Since I had been invited by Alice to come over, I called my mom to tell her what the deal was. I think she was just happy that I was getting back into the groove of things. Well, you know what I mean.

"Man it is really cool today. Turn the heat up a little Edward." Alice let me sit in the front seat while she sat in the back of the Volvo. Oh it was so nice to be sitting in the good ole Volvo again. It was like reuniting with an old friend, the way the seat molded perfectly to my form.

As we were pulling away, Jasper was running behind the car. He moved pretty fast. For a human anyway.

"Edward! Stop playing around and let Jasper get in the car." Alice hit her brother in the back of the head. Edward chuckled and stopped the car. Jasper was at the back passenger side door. He was hunched over a little catching his breath. Seeing the Cullens in this new situation was actually quite amusing. It was cool to be on a pretty level playing field with them. I wasn't the only helpless human in our little group now.

"What the balls? Are you trying to kill me?" Jasper yanked the door open and plopped down in the seat behind me.

Edward laughed some more and pulled off again, out of the Forks High parking lot. "You know what time the train leaves. If you're not on, then you've got to find another ride home."

"I was-," Jasper took another deep breath. "I was talking with Ms. Hamlin about the new peer counseling program. She wants me to be a mentor. She said that I have a knack for people's feelings or something along those lines."

So one thing that I was taking more notice of was that while the Cullens were human in this existence, their abilities were still very much a part of them though, not in the supernatural or metaphysical sense.

"Wow that's great Jasper!" Alice hugged him. "You do have sort of a calming quality about you and some of those crazy people we go to school with need to be calmed down some."

A minute gone by and Jasper finally acknowledged me, "Oh wow, hey Bella. Sorry I didn't even realize you were there. I was a little preoccupied with being angry at the joker sitting in the driver's seat."

"You're in the car now aren't you? Chill out." Edward pulled off to the side down the long drive to the Cullen home.

The house was still the same, though the inside was a little bit different. It seemed brighter for some reason. There was more furniture and some curtains were now at the windows. In the kitchen, Esme was cooking dinner. Again that was something that I was not accustomed to. The cabinets and refrigerator was not just a prop. They were filled with actual food now.

"Hello Bella. It is nice to see you again. I hope you are staying for dinner tonight." Esme was carefully chopping up some onion for what appeared to be spaghetti sauce on the stove. As I watched her for a brief moment, I noticed that her face showed a little bit more age. It was no longer frozen in time. I was anxious to see if Carlilse still looked like a young GQ model or did he have the face close to that of a middle-aged man with 5 adopted children.

"I'd love to stay for dinner. Thank you." I smiled and looked to Alice who got a couple of bottled waters from the fridge. She handed one to me and motioned for me to follow her.

"We'll be upstairs trying on clothes and stuff." Alice pulled my hand now and led me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I didn't know where Edward and Jasper had gone to only that they were no where around when me and Alice were going to her room.

Alice's room was huge. Like every other room in the Cullen home. It was decorated with a sort of modern Victorian. Lots of blacks and reds and gold accent colors. Of course her closet was huge. It looked to be almost the size of the bedroom itself. I sat on the bed. Hahaha. Bed. Another item that I was not used to seeing here.

"What are you doing? Get up. You can't try clothes on while you are relaxed on the bed." Alice was rummaging through bags and those cute little hat boxes that the high-end stores use a lot. She came out of the closet (and no, not what you are thinking). "Okay. The stuff is hanging up on the rack closest to the door. Get up and get going. I am dying to see what they look like on you!"

Of all the things that were different, why couldn't Alice's obsession with dressing me be different too? "Uh! Fine." I forced myself up from the bed and headed to the wardrobe. I had to admit, it was kind of fun getting to play dress up. It made me not think so much about everything that was happening to me. "Alice? Where is the rest of this skirt? It is so short."

"It is a mini skirt Bells. Don't worry, all of the important stuff is covered. Now come out and let me see. Do you have the navy blue fitted sweater on to go with it?" Alice asked, leaning to the side so she could peek past the door a little.

"Yeah, and it seems a little too fitted to me." I came out and spun around. "I look like-" I couldn't even think of anything to say. Of course, my expression alone said so much to Alice.

Alice clapped her hands together, "Oh my God! They fit so good on you. That skirt really shows off your legs. Some mid-calf boots would look really hot with that."

We were so wrapped up in our little fashion discussion that we didn't notice Edward standing in the doorway. "I think so too. It makes your legs look nice. Sorry if I'm interrupting. Door was open." He folded his arms as his eyes traveled from my head down to my feet. Instantly my face was turning pink. Even human, without any special abilities or whatever, Edward was still able to dazzle me.

"No problem. See, I told you that you looked hot. It's nice having a guy's perspective." Alice winked at me and grinned. I loved her so much but at the same time I wanted to strangle her.

"I think we're done now. Thank you, Alice. I will try on the rest when I get home." I couldn't get back in to the closet fast enough. Edward spoke again.

"Please don't stop on my account." After that, Alice had whispered something to him and he started to chuckle a little. I prayed that it had nothing to do with me. "I suppose it is for the best because dinner is ready now anyway. I'll see you two downstairs." He left then and the door shut behind him.

"Alice. I am going to kill you. You left the door open on purpose didn't you?" I changed quickly back into my clothes that I had worn all day and came back out.

The look on her face said it all. She looked liked the cat that ate the canary. "Actually, while you were in there, I texted Edward to tell him to come here for a second. My plan worked out perfectly. You can thank me later."

"You are unbelievable. Let's go downstairs and eat. I am hungry." I couldn't exactly scold her for setting me up. Alice always had my best interests in heart. *Just go with the flow* I thought.

* * *

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Esme was quite the cook. I would miss this when I went back to my normal existence. That is, if I was ever going to be able to go back. We all sat around the table and chatted for a while before Alice and I helped clear the table.

Alice began rinsing off the stack of dishes before placing them in to the dishwasher. I was wrapping any leftovers and putting them in the fridge. "Do you want to stay the night tonight?"

"It's a school night. I don't think my mom and dad would be up to that."

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Since when is Friday considered a school night?"

"Today isn't Friday. It is Tuesday. Yesterday was Monday." And I was the one that wasn't making sense lately? At least I knew the days of the week.

"No Bella. Today is Friday. Yesterday was Thursday. The day that Mr. Molina took us on that field trip to the Forks Botanical Gardens."

So now I was a time traveler or something? When I woke up the first day and fell out of the bed, it was a Monday. I know that for a fact. And then I thought today was Tuesday. This was getting weirder by the second. "I'm going to go clean up and call home. I'll meet you upstairs."

I jogged of the steps and went into the upstairs bathroom. I glanced quickly in the mirror like I usually did but this time, my eyes went right back to my reflection. I was wearing completely different clothes then what I put on this morning. I mentally retraced my steps, up until just before dinner. I know that I put my clothes back on after trying on what Alice had bought.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket to look at the day. Alice was right. It was Friday. How could have 4 days gone by without me even noticing? The only thing that I could think was that maybe they weren't too important like how when you fast forward or skip to another scene of a movie because you have either already seen or, or it just wasn't a pivotal part of the story.

Once I got past my new revelation, I opened the bathroom door and started to walk out, I bumped into something hard. Before I knew it, I was slowly falling to the floor. I was waiting for a hard thud and pain to overcome my body, but there was nothing. I was hovering over the floor with and arm tucked under me. When I opened my eyes, it was Edward staring down at me. His face was only inches away from mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His vocal cords must have been made out of silk because his voice was oh so smooth.

My brain didn't immediately allow me to speak. "Umm. I- Yeah I think I'm fine." I answered finally. He helped me back on to my feet. I leaned back against the wall. "Thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come at just the right time."

"Oh I know." He moved a little closer and put his hand on the wall, above and to the left of my right shoulder, propping his body. "You would have fallen on that pretty little face of yours. I would have felt guilty if I let such an atrocity happen."

"Heh." My heart was thudding faster and faster in my chest. This was the one time I was glad that Edward was only human so he couldn't hear how he affected me so.

When I didn't say anything else, he took it upon himself to carry on more of the conversation. "So how do you want to do it?"

My body was turning against me. My heart beat faster now and my face turned about 3 shades of pink. "I-uh, " I had no idea what he was talking about. My brain was malfunctioning.

Edward brought his free hand up slowly to the other side of my face. "I think you know what I'm talking about." His hand moved through my hair, his eyes looking into mine, into the very depths of my soul.

I could feel the heat of his body so close to mine, it only made my internal temperature get hotter and hotter. I didn't have his usual granite form to cool me down.

He pulled his hand away and held up a piece of string or something, "You had this in your hair. I was just wondering if you have thought about the project yet."

"The project? Ohhhh, the project..For biology.." I felt like such a jackass. I was turning into a babbling idiot for nothing. "How I want to do it. It being the project."

He could tell that I was having an internal conversation with myself inside my head, "What did you think I was talking about?" Edward looked into my eyes again, "I wish I could hear what is going on in that mind of yours. It would save me a lot of energy trying to figure you out."

He pushed away from the wall and starting walking backwards down the hall. "Think about it a little and we'll find a time to collaborate a little more. The guys are waiting on me. We're going to do some night-time paintballing. I guess I will see you in the morning."

I nodded and looked down at my hands. I was fidgeting. I watched as Edward turned on his heel and vanish around the corner. I took a deep breath, which was more like a gasp for air because I was basically holding it the whole time during our rendezvous.

"I'm such a dork." I said under my breath.

Edward popped his head around the corner again. "By the way, you're kind of cute when you blush." And there it was again, the pink forming on my cheeks. He shook his head and ran a hand through his lush, deep red locks. "There it is again. I think this is the beginning of some sort of trend." He chuckled and turned the corner. I knew he was gone because I heard him go down the stairs.

I don't know how long she was there, but Alice's voice broke in to my thoughts. "I'm not sure what that was all about, but I have a feeling that it was the beginning of something." She crooned in her little sing-song voice.

"Whatever. I'm going to need you to take me home to pick up some clothes if I am going to be staying the night."

"Already done. I went by your house while you were flirting with my brother." She held up a bag. "It's just your pajamas and toiletries anyway because you will wear the new clothes I got."

Typical Alice. " I was not flirting with Edward and thank you very much."

She smiled and shrugged, "No problem. See, I told you that you would thank me eventually."

"Not about Edw-. I meant thank you for getting my stuff from my house." I walked over and took my bag from her hand and moved past her pixie-like form to enter her bedroom.

"Whatever you say Bella…You can't fight the inevitable." She walked in after me and closed the door. There was a different look about her. "You have to fight your way back Bella."

I stopped fumbling with my clothes, "What did you say?"

"You need to fight your way back to Edward. Back to all of us. We need you Bella. Edward needs you." I don't recall telling anyone else but Jacob about what was happening to me, yet somehow Alice knew.

"Alice I-," I struggled with finding the right words. The room started spin. I was beginning to feel dizzy. "Fight? Fight what? I don't know how. I don't even know what is happening to me."

Slowly, Alice started moving towards me. Closer and closer. The look in her eyes was unlike anything I had ever seen before. "You know how Bella. Fight it."

"I- Don't know." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I could barely make out anything in the room now. It was all so hazy.

"Fight it. FIGHT IT!!!!" Alice shouted at me now and shoved me hard with an unbelievable amount of force. I hit the wall and crumbled down to the floor.

Then everything went black..

* * *

**_Not my best work, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it anyway. It will get better I promise...and jucier as the story goes on. Thank you to everyone who has come by to read the story and thank you for your kind words. You guys are awesome._**


	7. Chapter 7 Wondering Haze

**Chapter 7 – Wondering Haze**

_Everything was black but I could still hear faraway voices. I could just barely make out the words. "I will kill you!" The one voice was angry. It boomed again, "Do you hear me!? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!"_

_

* * *

_My eyes were still closed as the traces of sunlight caused me to stir. It felt like something was crawling on my face. Shaking my head didn't help so I smacked my face with my hand. Was it a huge bug? When I opened my eyes, there was white foam all over my face and in my hand. Emmett and Jasper ran out of the bedroom laughing. I heard a slap and then a groan.

Alice came in the room and slammed her door shut. "I told them to leave you alone while you slept. "

When she moved close to the bed, I backed up against the headboard. I wouldn't give her the chance to hurt me like she did last night. "Don't come near me."

She stopped where she was. Hurt and concern showed on her face, "Bella. What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong Alice! You shoved me into the wall last night and I blacked out!" I grabbed a pillow and clutched it in front of me for protection. Not that a pillow would be much help, but there wasn't anything nearby I could grab that was hard to club her with.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about? Is this a joke?" Alice began to laugh a little but when she saw that my face shown no evidence of humor, she stopped. "Last night after I came up from finishing the dishes, you were already asleep. I tried to wake you up, but you were long gone so I didn't bother you. Did you know you talk a lot in your sleep? And you snore, which is why I slept in the guest room last night."

"So you," I eyed her cautiously. Was it just a dream then? "So you weren't up here when Edward and I were talking?"

She shook her head, "He was going out the door with the guys and that's when I came up to see if maybe you wanted to do a sneak attack on them, but you off to dreamland. I would never hurt you Bella. You know that right? It wouldn't make any sense for me to do such a thing."

"I know," My voice trailed off a little. It was all turning too complicated and confusing so fast. First there was me waking up to a life where everything and everyone was out of sorts. Then there was the whole skipping time thing. And now crazy dreams that seemed so real, but at the same time, out of place. I was trying to recall exactly what happened in the dream. My thoughts were interrupted.

"If everything is okay, Edward wants you to go with him and do a little hiking. For the project and stuff. He says he has all the stuff you guys need and that he will be ready to go whenever you're ready." Alice went to her closet and pulled out a pair of boots, which she finally clarified, were hiking boots. "You can borrow these. I know how Edward is and he have you trekking all over the place." She smiled sweetly and set them aside for me. "I'll tell Esme you are awake now. She wants to whip you up a nice breakfast before you go out." And then Alice let me to myself.

As soon as I heard the door knob click back in to place, I got up quickly to lock the door. Dream or no dream, I didn't want to be taken by surprise again. I sat at the foot of the bed and rested my elbows just above my knee while my forehead was cradled by my hands. "Okay Bella think." I closed my eyes and tried to remember the dream.

There was something about Alice saying, _"Fight back."_ What was I suppose to be fighting exactly? _"Fight your way back to Edward."_

"_I can't lose you. I won't lose you." _

There was a male's voice suddenly in my head. A cool hand brushed against my face. I opened my eyes and searched the room. I was the only one there. I closed them again and leaned in to the coolness that rested on my cheek.

"_I can't live in a world where you don't exist. You have to come back."_

It was Edward. The voice was Edward. He was waiting for me downstairs. How could I hear him? I got to my feet and quickly changed. No time for a shower, and I did a quick brush of the teeth before running down stairs. Everyone looked up at me from the dining room table and then turned their attention back to their breakfast.

"Good morning Bella. I hope you got plenty of rest last night because I am going to make you work today." Edward smiled and pulled out the chair that was beside him and patted the cushion of the seat. "Come. Sit. Eat."

I ran a hand through my hair and let it drop to my side. I walked over to the indicated chair and sat down. "Were you just upstairs?" I had to ask him. He was human now. Surely I would have heard him come up or either go back down. How could he have gotten by me so quickly?

He had to swallow the mouthful of food before answering my question, "No. I've been down here getting the packs ready and waiting for you to get up." He gestured to my plate, "The day is wasting. Please eat so we can get going. I'm going out to make sure we have everything. I'll be outside waiting." Edward wiped his mouth clean and stood up from the table. "Delicious as usual Esme. Thanks."

"Thank you very much. I like to make sure that my family is fed well." Esme took a sip of her coffee as she read part of the newspaper. "Looks like it is going to be a nice day. Perfect for a nice weekend hike."

"Yeah," Was all I could manage saying. I had so many things going on in my mind now that it was becoming rather difficult to sort through.

I made sure that I ate at least most of what was on my plate before leaving with Edward. I knew how Edward was in real life, but in this one, he was human. I would need fuel to help keep some of my strength if we were going hiking in the woods. It didn't look like Edward would be carrying me on his back any time soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Clarity

**Chapter 8 - Clarity  
**

When I was finished with Esme's breakfast, I went outside. It was a very nice day outside. It was almost too nice outside. The lush vegetation seemed brighter. The birds' chirping was more harmonic. The sun looked like it had a smile on the surface.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward opened the passenger side door for me. I climbed in the car without saying anything and he did the same.

As he drove, my eyes followed the line of trees. They swept by the car so fast, and in no time we were there. We were at the enc of a road and there was a path that went into the woods. This was where Edward had taken me the day we first went to the meadow.

Edward turned off the engine and opened the car door and stepped out. Before he had the chance to come around my side, I got out of the car as well and followed him to trunk of the car. He handed me a back pack that had to weigh at least 25 pounds. His was almost double the size of mine. How much hiking were we going to do exactly?

"I went on the internet last night to do a little research. There is at least 10 different species of moss in our region. I figured we could try to find and identity each most of them and document our findings with these," He held up a digital camera and a small camcorder. He tossed the digital camera to me and I almost missed it. "And that right there is why I am taking the camcorder. I have the steadier hand."

Once we were in the woods, I could hardly tell up from down. We were surrounded by trees, ferns, wild grasses. I'd never taken much time to really appreciate the natural beauty before. Noticing how quiet I was, Edward touched my shoulder. "Hey. Is everything okay? You're being awfully quiet."

"Hmm? Oh, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry." I brushed some hair out of my face and continued walking. I wasn't keeping much track of the time so I had no idea how long we had actually been walking. My feet didn't ache or anything which was a good sign. It must have been because of the boots that Alice let me borrow.

"Let's take a breather. There is a waterfall just up the way. We can have a snack and talk a little." He walked ahead of me a little and I followed. About 50 yards or so, where was a small clearing and there was the waterfall. Edward took off his pack and let it drop to the ground. I followed suit and found a large boulder to settle back on. On its northern side, there was moss growing.

"Hey look. Our first specimen." I smiled and turned on the camera, but Edward reached and took it from me, placing it in his back pocket. "We are resting now. That means no talk about the project. So you want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

I shook my head, "Not really." I caught his eyes and he just stared at me, expectantly. "Why did you tell the other day that you and Jessica were going out but you're not?"

I think that the question may have caught him off guard because he took a couple of minutes to answer me. Like he was trying to think of a good excuse. "I guess I can tell you now. When I first moved here, of course I didn't know anyone right away. Its not easy for me to make friends because it is very rare that people 'get' me." Edward rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You were the first one who welcomed me pretty much. The first person outside of my family who seemed to understand me."

I was wondering where he was going with all of this was going. What did any of it have to do with Jessica?

"Before class one day, Mike came up to me and said that you two were attached. I'm not one to break up relationships, so when he told me to stay away. I wasn't going to let myself be responsible for you two breaking up. That was when I kind of became friends with Jessica and we went out on a couple of dates, but she is such a flake and it just wasn't the same. She wasn't you.."

"Edward, I-." I didn't know what to say. So that was why Edward and I weren't together in this life. He was doing the honorable thing by staying away when he thought that I was with someone else, even when I was in no way in a romantic relationship with that said person.

Before he had a chance to speak again, I pushed away from the hard surface and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, pulling him to me and pressing my lips against his. I felt his hands move up my thigh and rest at each hip. His lips moved with my lips. His tongue danced with my tongue. And then it stopped. I felt him push away from me. "I can't. What about Mike?"

Vampire or human, Edward always did this. Pull way before things got too intense. Before he could lose control when I wanted so bad for him to lose control with me. "There is no Mike, Edward. There is you and only you, now and always. I don't care what he said to you because none of it is true."

We both just stared at each other for the longest time, that is until I couldn't take it any more. I pushed him against the tree that was behind him and began my assault on his lips once more. At first it seemed like I was the only one participating but Edward eventually gave in.

I never felt more at home in my life with our bodies pressed together and our lips tasting each others' own so passionately. "Maybe we should slow down a little," He mumbled against my lips. I ignored him and moved my hands down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. I pulled back a little to look up into his eyes. While our eyes were locked on each other, I found my way under his shirt pushed the fabric upward until he was forced to take it off entirely.

My hands moved over his smooth chest. He placed his hands over mine and held them there. He leaned down and kissed my finger tips. "I want to show you something." He said softly, taking one hand and walking me deeper through the forest. Then we were there. At the one place where we would be together, alone. Just us as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

Edward pulled me down with him into the grass and we both laid down facing each other. I traced the outline of his arm muscle. His brushed the back of his hand over my cheek. The moments passed as we just stared into each others eyes we didn't need words to communicate.

I sat up a little and took my shirt and jeans off so that all that was left were my undergarments. I went to lay back down on my side, throwing a leg over his hip and pressing my body against his. I slipped my hand up his shoulder and around the back of his neck, pulling his head to mine so our lips could meet.

Edward moved a hand down to my thigh that was draped over him and leaned forward more so that way we rolled over. Me on to my back, and his majestic form laying over me. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, his lips kissing a hot necklace over my collarbone. "You won't. You can never hurt me Edward. If you did, I'm sure that I would be smiling the entire time." I closed my eyes, my skin absorbing his kisses and leaving small fires behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He stopped and looked down at me. Now, Edward and I had gotten pretty far before but we always stopped right before things got too heated. With this Edward, there was no need for him to be so careful. There was no need for the other Edward to be so careful either because I knew that he would never hurt me.

"Shut up Edward," I pulled him back down, spreading my legs so he could settle comfortably between them. I could tell that he wanted this just as much as I did. I could feel his passion for me growing in more ways than one.

We both were like wild animals now. Edward was yanking his belt off and taking off his jeans and throwing them to the side. While he was busy taking care of his business, I sat up and reached behind to unclasp my bra. When that was done, I layed back down and lifted my hips up to take my panties off. He pushed my hips back down and replaced his hands with mine. "Let me do it."

How could I refuse his request? My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed a path up my leg slowly. When he stopped, I almost protested but that protest passed quickly when his hands moved to the sides of my panties to slide them down and away so that there was no longer anything separating our two forms. "I can't ever lose you."

I moved my hands over his shoulders, playing with the hair that rubbed against his neck. "You don't lose me. Ever." I felt him positioning his member at my entrance. His face searched mine for one last confirmation that it was okay. I slid a hand down between our bodies and found his hardness. I stroked him slowly and low groan vibrated in his throat. "Bella," He whispered, "I love you. More than anything in this world."

I could feel my eyes starting water, "I love you too."

Edward found my lips once more as he guided himself inside of me. Electricity flowed from inside my body to the tips of my hair, all the way down to my toes.

"_Bella. Please come back to me."_

"Edward. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." My breathing increased along with the beats of my heart.

"_Bella I need you. We all need you. Please if you can hear me at all, fight this. Fight your way out."_

"Edward, I'm rig-," I opened my eyes and Edward was gone. I was laying in a dark room. I started to panic. "Edward? Edward!? Where are you? No. NO!! I want to go back!!! Please I have to go back.."

"_I love you so much Bella. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_." I could still hear him but he was no where to be found. Then there was a light in the distance.

"Edward?"

"_Bella…"_

My feet moved slowly towards the glow, following Edward's voice. "Edward? Are you there?"

"_I can't live in a world where you don't exist."_ With each step I took, the glow grew brighter, and my lover's voice became clearer.

I ran now. I couldn't seem to move fast enough. I was never much of a runner anyway. "Edward. I'm coming!" I was getting closer now.

And then I was engulfed by the light.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum..I wonder what will happen next..The final two chapters are quickly approaching. Thank you everyone for being awesome and I hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Awake

**Chapter 9 - Awake**

The cool hands that I knew all too well were pushing me back down. "Bella, love. You need to stay lying down. It cannot be healthy you popping up like that after 5 days."

"Edward?" My throat felt like I swallowed a box of sewing needles. It hurt like hell to speak, but I fought through the pain. "Are you really here?" I reached out to stroke the side of his face. He relished in the warmth of my hand, and I the coldness of his skin. I was back. Somehow, I found my way back.

"Carlisle is coming and I called Charlie and Renee. They should be here shortly. I told you she would wake up." A small figure with whispy hair was on the other side of my bed now. Alice looked down at me and smiled. "You gave us all quite a scare Bella. It took the longest time to see anything, I guess it was because of your state of consciousness."

I managed to sit up just a little, not rushing up as I did before. I touched my head and it was all bandaged up. I examined the rest of my body. There was a cast on my other leg now, and bandages on my arms. "Did I get ran over by a bus or something?" I croaked.

Alice giggled a little and I could see Edward shoot her a scowling look, "Oh come on Edward. She is fine. The worst part is over now."

"What happened to me?" I asked. Edward took both of my hands and kissed them lightly. As long as he was here, I don't think I even really cared what happened to me.

"You were in an accident. I spare the details until later. Right now, everyone is itching to get in here to see you." His attitude changed a little and he looked at Alice again. "Why did you call him? He has no business being here!!!" Edward let go of my hands and stormed out of my hospital room. I looked to Alice for some form of explanation.

"Mike. I probably shouldn't be saying anything right now, but he is sort of the reason you are in here. Him and Jessica.." Her voice trailed off then. Charlie and Renee came rushing to either side of my bed.

"Oh Bella! We thought we'd lost you forever. I took the soonest flight I could up here. Phil is here too. He is back in the waiting room." My mother kissed my forehead, well the small portion that was showing anyway. Dad squeezed one of my hands. Charlie wasn't too much of an emotional fellow but it was pretty evident in his face that he was very worried about me. "Bells, I'm going to have to treat you like the boy in the plastic bubble to keep you from getting hurt."

I tried to laugh, but that sent ripples of pain throughout my whole body. "No pain no gain, right?" I apparently had a private room because there was no bed on either side of mine. Only flowers, balloons, and numerous cards. The entire population of Forks seemed to send me something, or that was the way it looked anyway. I could open my own gift shop with all of my plastic and flowery treasures.

Carlisle finally entered the room, "Renee, Charlie, I need to take a look at Bella." My parents moved away and Carlisle swooped in to take their place. He had his mini pen light shining it in my eyes. After that he listened to my heart through the stethoscope. "How are you feeling Bella?" He sat down on the edge of the bed carefully as to not disturb my injured body any more than necessary.

"I hurt. All over. Even my hair hurts." I replied, smiling weakly. I couldn't understand how Edward could possibly find me attractive with me in the hospital way more than I need to be, with no makeup and the non-flattering hospital gown.

Carlisle laughed and rested his hand on my forearm, patting it affectionately. "That is to be expected after the spill you took. I don't expect you to be up and doing somersaults any time soon, but you will be better with time." He looked to my parents and to Alice, "I think Bella should have some time alone for a little rest."

"She's been resting for almost a week now!" Charlie argued.

"Charlie," Carlisle stared my father down but not in a threatening way. After a minute or so, Charlie surrendered and followed my mother and Alice out of the room. When they were gone, Carlisle turned his attention back to me. "I will go retrieve Edward for you. He will fill you in on what happened. It is good to have you back."

"You have no idea how good it is to be back."

* * *

_**I know this one is a little short..but Chapter 10 will be longer and help tie up the lose ends of the story. Thank you all again for being so supportive and awesome!!**_


	10. Chapter 10 All's Well that Ends Well

**_Well here it is. The conclusion to Lost in Confusion. Thank you everyone for taking the time out to enjoy my story inspired by the characters of Stephenie Meyer. Your kind words have meant a lot and have truly ignited my passion for writing :)_**

**_With Much Love and Appreciation,  
_**

**_G-Faerie08  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – All's Well that Ends Well**

It seemed like forever before Edward came back to my room, even for his ability at being unusually fast. When he came in, there was still some anger on his face and I could tell that he was trying to control it in front of me. Now that we were alone, we could talk freely. "So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Ha. I would like to see that happen." Edward sat down on the bed and held my hand in his. His cold skin sent shockwaves through my body. Who needed an ice pack when you had your very own granite skinned vampire around? "Can't it wait until you are at least eating solid foods again?" He pointed to the feeding tube that was up my nose. I didn't know that they could do that, then again, I've never needed on before.

"Edward," I sat up a little bit more so I could look not so helpless and more serious. "I want to know what happened. If you won't tell me now, I'll just go ask Alice. She already told me that Mike and Jessica had something to do with it."

He cringed at both of those names and squeezed my hand a little harder than usual. When I started to flinch from the slight pain, he let go. "If I weren't busy staying with you every second until you woke up, they would both be dead right now for what they did to you." He paused, "What all do you remember before all of this?"

Sadly, the only thing I could remember at the moment was my crazy dream in Coma-ville. I hoped that the events leading up to my accident would come back to me sooner rather than later. "I don't remember much of anything actually..Its like I went to bed one night, woke up in another world, and here I am, back and in a hospital bed."

Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed gently. How I wished his lips were meeting mine, but he probably didn't want me to get too excited so soon after just waking up. "Before the accident, Alice, Jasper, and myself went hunting for the weekend. You and Mike were going to work the project for-,"

"Biology," I interrupted. A little bit was coming back to me. In my "dream", it was me and Edward who were partnered together, but in real life Mike and I were assigned as partners. "We were going to hike a little to explore and," I tried to remember the last bit.

"Jessica," He spat her name out like it was the most disgusting name ever. "Jessica went with you two on your little excursion. Apparently, she can't stand to not be up Mike's ass for more than 5 minutes. I should kill Mike for taking you out in the woods anyway. He knows that you can hardly stand on your own two feet without falling over, let alone go trekking in the woods near sharp rocks and dangerously close to cliffs."

"Gee thanks Edward. You really know how to make a girl in a hospital bed feel better about herself." Yeah I knew I was a little clumsy, but I had gotten a lot better since I started seeing Edward. "Okay, so that doesn't entirely explain what happened."

He was a little hesitant to continue, but the expression I had on my face stated that I would not stand down until I heard the rest of the story. "You, being the somewhat stubborn person that you are, decided to look over the edge of a tall cliff to get a closer look at some growing moss. That was when Jessica pushed you and you fell."

"Wait, what? Jessica pushed me off a cliff?!" I could not believe what I was hearing. There was no way in the world that Jessica Stanley would just out right try to off me. Right?

"You wouldn't be so doubtful if you heard what she was thinking. She said that she was playing around when she 'lightly' pushed you, but then you went over the edge and hit a rock face about 50 feet down." Edward's hands started forming in fists as he continued. "She shows absolutely no remorse whatsoever for what she did. Mike is clingy and annoying as usual and he is overbearingly apologetic about the whole incident, but I don't want any one of them near you right now. If they so much as try to touch a strand of your hair, I will break their fingers off one by one."

I winced at the thought. I loved that Edward cared and was so protective of me, but when he had thoughts of violence towards other people, it made me a little uncomfortable. Sure Mike and Jessica had their, quirks for lack of a better word, but I don't think they would intentionally do anything harmful to anyone else. Well, not Mike anyway. "I am fine now. All because of you."

Edward stood up and began pacing the room, "I wasn't there to protect you Bella. I should have never left and expect you to just sit still while I was gone hunting. Because of my own selfish needs, I put you in harm's way."

"Edward, just stop. You can't protect me 24/7. I could slip on the floor and knock myself in the bathroom after a shower or I could get stabbed in the eye by a flying piece of chipped wood. Accidents happen. Maybe not so much to you, but they happen to me. Frequently, as you already know by now. You did save me Edward. If I didn't have you to come back to, I would probably still be lost."

"As long as we are together I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even if we should ever part, I will still watch over you. That will never change." My lover came back to my bedside and stroked my cheek ever so softly, "You will always have me Bella Swan. Forever." He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting caught up in the moment as usual, and Edward had to quickly maneuver his way away from me.

I know I probably shouldn't have made such a bold move in my fragile state, but can you really blame me?

After about a week in the same, bland hospital room, I was finally cleared to go home. Edward was with me my entire stay even though I begged him to go somewhere so he wouldn't be so bored out of his mind. At home, Charlie had rearranged a few things so it would be easier for me to get around without injuring myself further.

During my time alone, I eventually talked to Mike and Jessica over the phone. Mike said "I'm so sorry," about a thousand times. It reminded me of my little incident with Tyler during my first few weeks in Forks. When I talked to Jessica, she apologized but it didn't seem quite as sincere as Mike's apology. I didn't harp too much about it though. I made it a point to try and stop worrying so much because after my experience, I didn't want to miss out on anything or take anything or anyone for granted ever again.

I was grateful for Edward and my love for him that brought me out of my unconsciousness. It may have taken me a while, but I did fight my way through it.

And maybe someday we would finally get around to reenacting certain scenes from my little dream excursion. ;)

Until next time…Pleasant dreams...


End file.
